


Maybe

by AviWastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, George is in love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Short One Shot, Sunsets, colourblindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviWastaken/pseuds/AviWastaken
Summary: Maybe George was okay with Dream’s constant teasing. Maybe he was okay with more than he thought.Maybe he really did want Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Second one shot!! Yeah I’m slightly bored but that’s okay! This is short and I tried my best with the colours and stuff also I’m sorry I have a hard time replying to comments :(( I forget to respond but I’ll try to respond!!

“Hey.”

George looked up at Dream. It didn’t feel real. George couldn’t help but stare at him. Even if George couldn’t see the colour green, he liked the way Dream’s eyes looked to him. Yellow with brown mixed in. Bright. Piercing.

“Hi.”

Dream didn’t have too many freckles but the ones he did have were mainly gathered around his nose and cheeks. They varied in size and colour. Not one freckle was like the other. It was beautiful.

“Can I sit here?”

George nodded. Dream had always been taller than George. George was average height. Around 5’9 but Dream was 6’3. Taller than George. George would never admit it but he liked the size difference. He felt comfortable in Dream’s arms. He felt safer than he’d ever felt before. George couldn’t help but think that Dream was overwhelming. He was too much. But George liked it. Dream had this personality that felt like it was too much. Too much teasing. Too much laughing. Too much confidence. But George liked it. He liked it a lot more than he should’ve.

“What are you doing out here?”

Dream was addicting. One hit of him got you addicted immediately. You lean into him without realizing it. You let yourself fall. And he catches you. And that’s exactly what happened to George. As soon as he met Dream, he let himself fall and he hoped he could just keep falling. Get it over am done with. But Dream caught him. And George began to trust him like he’d never trusted anyone before.

“Watching.”

George liked sunsets. Sure, his colourblindness limited the colours he saw but he still liked sunsets. Maybe the blue fading into yellow wasn’t as pretty as what was described to George as blue fading into red, pink, and orange but— maybe George was okay with it. He’d never felt that he missed out due to his color blindness because he was used to it. Why miss colours he couldn’t see? Then he met Dream.

“You ever wonder what it’s like to see everything as it is?”

Dream’s favourite colour was green. The colour of the outdoors, greed. But Dream wasn’t greedy. Or maybe he was? George wouldn’t notice either way. Dream was something else to George all together. Maybe Dream was greedy just as he was overconfident but George liked it. God,  _ why _ did he like it? What was it about  _ him _ ?

“I didn’t care before. But now I do.”

George always wanted to see green although he knew it wouldn’t exactly be possible. The glasses only helped him to see how yellow and green were different. It allowed him to distinguish the two. Bring green closer to what the average person saw. But he couldn’t ever truly see green. Not the way Dream saw it.

“Why do you care now?”

George liked Dream. Only liked. He had refused to saw I love you to Dream for as long as he could because it scared him. Love was a strong word and it scared George. Love could mean so many different things. Love came in many different forms. If George said I love you to Dream, he feared he wouldn’t know which love he was going towards. Maybe platonic? Maybe romantic? George couldn’t tell anymore.

“Because of you.”

George liked sunsets. Not because of the colours in the sky but because of the calming atmosphere. It felt disrespectful to be anything but quiet while watching a sunset. It was peaceful. George liked it. Sitting on a large mountain, staring over a large field of flowers of colours he’d never truly see. But maybe that was okay. Maybe George was okay with that.

“Because of me?”

George looked over at Dream and sighed. Dream blinked back at him, trying to smile but ultimately failing. George returned his attention to the sunset.

“Because of you.”

Silence settled between the two. Neither dared speak a word during a moment like this. After a few minutes, sun halfway setting, George broke the silence.

“Describe the sunset to me, Dream.”

Dream was George’s best friend. George could also make a case for Sapnap but Dream was different. George knew why Dream was different but was he ready to admit it yet? He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to face the truth he had been running away from for years.

“It starts off cool. Slightly blue but, it becomes warm. Warm like nothing you’ve ever seen before. And slowly the warmth cools down but it doesn’t turn blue. It becomes diluted almost. It’s a bit lighter but it’s still warm. Around the sun is a new colour entirely. Yellow. It’s bright. Special.”

George doesn’t fully understand what Dream is saying but he’s enjoying hearing him talk. He may not be able to fully grasp what he’s saying but he closes his eyes, trying to put the colours he knew to the colours Dream explained. He’s almost disappointed when he can’t but what else could he expect?

“You’re not real.”

And George knew this. George knew that Dream wasn’t here. With him. He knew that Dream was in Florida doing whatever he does. He wasn’t here. It made George feel empty.

“I’m not?”

“You’re not.”

George took a shaky breath, sun finally setting. A darker blue setting into the sky. George noticed the stars and smiled slightly even though he was feeling weird. Different. It was a confusing feeling. Love and emptiness at once. It had almost a numbing effect on him.

“I wish you were real but you’re not.”

“Maybe one day I will be.”

And there was a spark. That little bit of hope. Dream was addicting. His personality might’ve been too much but that was okay. George liked it even if he got overwhelmed at times. Dream’s countless attempts of getting George to say I love you might’ve failed but maybe George would say it one day. And he would stop running away. Distinguish if it was strictly platonic or more. Maybe there were endless possibilities. Maybe George could finally experience a sunset with all the colours. Every colour that his life had lacked. Maybe it would be okay.

Maybe.


End file.
